Just a Little
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: My version of Kate and Lanie's first meeting. Takes place pre-series, no spoilers. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the amazing Castle except DVDs, books and lots of fangirl ideas! This is just one of those ideas that came to me one evening begging to be written. It's my version of Kate and Lanie's first meeting so it takes place pre-series, therefore no spoilers other than general stuff about Beckett's mom – but who doesn't know that already?

**Just a Little**

"I'll finish this up, Beckett. Why don't you go home, catch up on some rest?"

Officer Kate Beckett met Roy Montgomery's kind eyes. "Thanks Captain. See you in the morning, then."

Captain Montgomery retreated towards the elevator, escorting the visiting cops back up to reception now that the case they were working on had been closed with the positive ID of a body. Feeling the weight – both emotional and physical – of the case files in her shoulder bag, Kate headed over to one of the high steel tabletops that ran the outside of the room next door to the autopsy suite. Taking advantage of the peace and quiet, she sat up on one of the stools and spread the papers out on the bench in front of her.

The case that so occupied the young cop's attention was the murder of her own mother, Johanna Beckett, three years earlier. After making copies of the original files, Kate had been carrying them around all day in the hope of stealing some time to go over them. She was sufficiently absorbed in the notes, desperate to find something that someone had missed, that she failed to notice another figure enter the room until they spoke.

"Excuse me, did you need something?"

Kate looked up to find a woman with a sleek black bob looking at her expectantly. Judging by the white lab coat the woman was wearing, Kate guessed she was a doctor at the morgue.

"No, I was just looking at some case notes – sorry am I in your way?"

"Course not, no. Actually it's nice to have some company down here. Alive company, that is. I'm Lanie Parish." She smiled warmly and offered her hand for Kate to shake.

"Kate Beckett, nice to meet you."

"Ah you're the new girl up in Homicide, right?"

Kate blushed. "Yeah."

"News does get down to us, eventually." Lanie told her, leaning against the table at Kate's side. Beckett smiled.

"Um do you think – I mean if you're not busy – I could ask you a couple of questions about this err cold case?" A different perspective, especially a medical one, could be really helpful.

"Sure. I've got a few tests running which I have to finish tonight but they need about another twenty minutes so I'm not going anywhere just yet."

Lanie joined Kate at the high bench, looking over the file contents spread across the top. Kate found the autopsy report and slid it in front of the ME for her to read.

Dr Parish noticed the victim's name printed on the top of the notes and glanced sideways at Kate.

"Is the victim..?"

"My mom." Kate replied quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

Lanie continued to read the report for a moment before she spoke again.

"How old were you when she..?"

"Nineteen. I'd just started college, I was pre-Law but I ended up switching majors to Criminal Law, then when I graduated I applied to the academy. I guess it kind of changed everything for me."

"Wow that must have really... sucked."

Kate laughed. "Yeah it did suck. A lot. Still does, but, I'm getting there, slowly."

Lanie nodded. "So the case went cold?"

"Not exactly." Kate hesitated, cautious about how much she should say about the cops who worked on the case. Lanie seemed trustworthy and kind, and not much older than Kate herself so it was unlikely she would take offence of Kate criticising past detectives. "It was just written off as random gang violence but I know there was more to it than that, I just... I hate not knowing the truth, you know?"

"I can only imagine how difficult that must be, not knowing what happened but trying to cope with it anyway." Lanie responded. "Well, if it helps, I'd be happy to have a read through of the autopsy report."

"Thank you that's really nice of you. Are you sure you're not too busy?"

"Nah I'll make time. Besides, I need something to do when my colleagues are all off at their boys' club." Lanie rolled her eyes.

Kate smiled in sympathy and understanding. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Well, us girls need to stick together then, don't we? So if there's anything you need, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, and same to you."

They shared a smile then Lanie went back to reading the autopsy while Kate found herself looking at the photograph of her mom.

"Can I ask... I mean did she... feel it... when..." Kate trailed off, feeling a little pathetic for asking.

Lanie looked over at Kate, considering for a moment what to say before deciding on the truth; she guessed Kate had been 'handled' enough and what the girl needed was honesty. She was a cop, she could take it.

"Well, with the number of wounds, her body would have very quickly gone into shock. The pain would have lasted for only a few seconds before she lost consciousness... It could have been much worse."

Kate nodded when Lanie finished speaking.

"Thank you, and thank you for telling it to me straight."

"No problem, girl." They shared another smile. "So if I hang on to this and take a look? Maybe we could grab a drink sometime next week, go over it?"

"Thank you, that sounds great." The women exchanged numbers before a timer chimed from the other room.

"Oh that'll be my samples; I need to get back to them." She stood as Kate packed up the case file, handing Lanie the autopsy files.

Lanie touched her arm with a smile before heading back to the office, leaving the cop alone. Ready to go home, Kate tucked the folder away and headed out, her bag and her heart already feeling lighter. As the elevator doors opened for her, Kate managed a small smile, more thankful than Lanie Parish could know at having someone, a friend, to help lighten the load, even just a little.


End file.
